


Jealousy

by SteebRogurz



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, SPN, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteebRogurz/pseuds/SteebRogurz
Summary: You leave your life as a hunter behind and find work with the Avengers. What happens when your past comes knocking on your door?
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've had in my head for a long time but just haven’t had the motivation to work on it. This teaser is definitely rough and I’m still trying to decide whether to keep working on it or not so please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions for which direction the story might take please reblog or send an ask. Also if anyone wanted to be a beta reader and help me shape the story please let me know because I definitely need the help.

**The Battle of New York**

Screams sounded all around you as people ran through the streets trying to find shelter from falling debris and the aliens that were flying overhead. Aliens. You watched as they came to earth through a giant hole in the sky. Fighting against demons and vampires was enough to keep you busy but now life was throwing aliens into the mix? You stood in the middle of the street in shock for a moment before a man in red, white, and blue grabbed you by the arm shouting at you to get off the streets. The shock faded and you locked eyes with him before you took off running, not into the nearest building away from the fight but towards the worst of it. 

Just as you suspected people were scattered across streets holding injuries of various degrees and scrambling for cover. Armed with medical knowledge as an EMT and the experience of a life spent fighting monsters you slid into old habits. Ripping off your sweater you held it to a man’s arm where a deep gash was pouring blood and rushed him off the street into the nearby restaurant. You left him with a frightened looking family instructions to keep the sweater on the wound before running back out into the street to help anyone else who needed it.

You lost track of how many people you had helped so fat but kept going. Without giving much thought to the violence happening around you, you ran down the street keeping an eye out for anyone who needed help. When suddenly a man appeared in your periphery. He reached out and pulled you closer to him just as something exploded a few feet away from you. The force knocked you off balance and you both fell to the ground as he brought his arm up to shield you from the heat and debris that rained down around you. 

“What are you doing? You need to find cover!” He shouted as you shook your head to clear your vision. 

“I’m working!” You shouted back, pushing him off you and jumping to your feet again. “Get off and let me do my job!” 

The man stood up and you realized he was the same man who told you to get off the streets earlier. “You a medic?” he asked, eyeing your torn and dirt covered t-shirt and jeans. 

Glaring at him you nodded. You weren’t really in the mood to deal with anyone’s doubt so to your relief he nodded and motioned for you to follow him before taking off down an empty street. “Last I saw there was a bus that got attacked, they could use your help.”

You had just moved to New York to get away from your old life and start new. Yet somehow apocalypses seemed to follow you wherever you went. If it wasn’t biblical then apparently it was extraterrestrial. You grabbed a medical bag from an abandoned ambulance and set to work patching people up and helping them to shelter. You kept moving until the fighting stopped and there was no one else left to save. 

Exhausted, you finally sat on a nearby curb and rested your head against your knees, breathing heavily. You were no stranger to long days and chaos all around you but it never seemed to get any easier to deal with. After a minute or so of relative silence you heard the sound gravel crunching under heavy boots then a voice sounded right in front of you. “You were good out there.”

You raised your head to see the man from before kneeling in front of you with a shield strapped to his left arm. Without the adrenaline pulsing through your body you were able to properly focus on him. “Hey, you’re Captain America,” you stated wearily. He was covered in a lot more blood, sweat, and dirt than before but he was still handsome and you quickly looked away before he could see the blush that coloured your cheeks. 

He chuckled and moved to sit on the curb beside you. “I came over to see how you’re doing,” he paused, looking out at the destruction. “And to offer you a job.” 

“A job?” you asked, slightly confused. “As what?”

“As a medic on our team. How would you like to work with the Avengers?”

You blinked at him a few times before a smile finally spread across your face. “Hell yeah!” 

He laughed and laid a hand on your shoulder before standing again and turning to look back at you. “What’s your name kid?” 

You introduced yourself and he left with the promise that he would be in touch.

**Six years later**

Working with the avengers was never boring. You bonded quickly with many of them: being able to keep up with Sam’s quick wit, _almost_ drinking Natasha under the table a number of times, and lasting longer than anyone expected in the ring against Bucky. You were happy in this life, you knew where you fit in with everyone without getting too close to anyone. Until you fell in love with the star spangled man himself. 

Despite your attempts at ignoring your feelings for him, Steve found a way into your heart and showed no signs of ever leaving. So you agreed to a date. It was a classic dinner at a fancy restaurant, probably chosen (and paid for) by Tony, and afterward he walked you home. You were tempted to invite him in after the chaste kiss you shared on your doorstep but you stopped yourself, justifying your decision by saying that you didn’t want to rush into anything. You wanted to take your time with him. He bid you goodnight and a year later you found yourself falling more and more in love with him everyday. You shared almost everything together. The rest of the team would describe it as sickeningly sweet but you relished in the feeling of being understood. However, there were still many details about your past you wanted to keep hidden until you were ready. 

Your life as a hunter was something you didn’t like to talk about. There was a lot of pain and trauma that, even after six years, felt like it would never fade. As far as everyone at SHIELD knew, you were an EMT who could throw a decent punch but had never held a gun. Sure, everyone questioned the pentagram tattoo and your various jewellery choices but you were able to keep them satisfied with half truths. Until the Winchesters came crashing back into your life.


End file.
